


How can something that feels so right be so wrong?

by Yulaty



Series: EQUALS [2]
Category: Equals (2016), Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Inspired by Equals (2016), M/M
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 05:30:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6840829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yulaty/pseuds/Yulaty





	How can something that feels so right be so wrong?

ผมกำลังถูกจับตามองจากผู้ชายคนหนึ่งจากที่ทำงาน  
ผู้ชายคนนั้นชื่อเบน โซโล เป็นนักวาดภาพประกอบ เขาเริ่มแสดงอาการชัดเจนมากขึ้นเรื่อย ๆ หลังจากการตายของชายคนหนึ่งที่ตัดสินใจปลงชีวิตตนเองด้วยการกระโดดตึก สายตาของเขาจ้องตรงมาที่ผมอย่างชัดเจนเหมือนไม่คิดปิดบัง เหลือบมองมาบ่อยครั้งจนรู้สึกได้ ผมรู้ รู้ตัวตลอด แต่ก็ทำได้เพียงแสร้งทำเป็นไม่เห็น ไม่รับรู้ถึงสิ่งที่เขากำลังทำด้วยหวังว่าวันหนึ่งเขาคงเลิกไปเอง

แต่มันมากไป มากขึ้นทุกที ทั้งที่ทำงาน ทั้งตอนลงบันไดเลื่อนเพื่อไปต่อรถไฟ ทั้งในตอนเดินกลับหอพัก ผมรู้สึกถึงสายตาของเขาในทุกฝีเท้าที่ได้ย่างก้าว หากสายตาคู่นั้นเป็นเลเซอร์ ตัวผมคงพรุนไปแล้ว ผมไม่ชอบมันเลย ผมเกลียดสายตาของเขา เกลียดที่เมื่อรู้สึกว่ากำลังถูกมอง หัวใจมันก็พาลเต้นเป็นจังหวะแปลกประหลาดอย่างที่ไม่เคยเป็นมาก่อน

ผมต้องหยุดมันเสียตั้งแต่ตอนนี้ ก่อนที่มันจะเลยเถิดไปไกลจนไม่สามารถบังคับควบคุมอะไรได้เลย

 

*****

 

ผมบอกเขาแล้ว แต่ผลลัพธ์ที่ได้คือนอกจากจะไม่คิดหยุดแล้ว เขายังตอกกลับได้ตรงเผงจนผมแทบควบคุมอารมณ์ตัวเองไม่อยู่ มันอึดอัด มันน่าหงุดหงิดจนอยากจะร้องไห้ออกมา ผมนั่งกอดเข่าอยู่บนพื้น ปล่อยให้สายน้ำไหลผ่านร่างไปเรื่อย ในใจนึกกังวล เขาจะแจ้งผู้ตรวจตราหรือเปล่า เขาต้องการอะไร ทั้งหมดที่ผ่านมา ที่ทำ … เพียงแค่สนใจหรือมีอะไรมากไปกว่านั้น ไม่เข้าใจเลย

 

*****

 

มีความกดดันมากเกินไปในวันนี้ และผมทนมันไม่ไหว ดังนั้นจึงตัดสินใจหลบไปอยู่ในห้องน้ำ ปล่อยให้น้ำตาไหลออกมาอยู่เงียบ ๆ เม้มปากกลั้นเสียงด้วยกลัวว่าใครก็ตามที่เข้ามาจะได้ยิน สักครู่ผ่านไปน้ำตาก็หยุดไหล ทว่าร่างกายยังไม่หายสั่น ทันใดนั้นเองร่างสูงใหญ่ของเขาปรากฏขึ้นตรงหน้าอย่างเงียบงัน ผมยืนนิ่ง มองเขาที่ดูเหมือนจะไม่รู้ตัวว่าตนเองกำลังทำอะไรแล้วกล่าวออกไปเสียงเรียบ “ถ้ามีใครมาเห็นเข้า เราจะถูกส่งไปเดอะเด็น”

เบนนิ่งอยู่อย่างเดิม ไม่ตอบ นัยน์ตาสีเดียวกันกับของผมฉายความสับสน แล้วในวินาทีถัดมาผมก็รู้สึกถึงมือใหญ่ ๆ ของเขาวางทาบลงบนแก้ม ผมสมควรปัดมันออก แต่สิ่งที่ผมทำก็คือหลับตาลง ซึมซับความอบอุ่นจากเขาแล้วก็ทำใจกล้าลืมตาขึ้นมอง วางมือซ้อนทับกับของเขา มองได้ครู่เดียวก็เอนตัวเข้าหา พิงอกหนา ริมฝีปากขยับเอื้อนเอ่ยความลับที่เก็บงำเอาไว้เพียงลำพังให้เขาได้รับรู้ “ฉันไม่เคยไปตรวจ แต่ฉันก็รู้ตัวว่าใช่แน่ … มันเป็นแบบนี้มาปีกว่าแล้ว” คำสุดท้ายขาดห้วงไปโดยที่ผมไม่ได้ตั้งใจ น้ำตาล้นไหลเป็นทางอีกหน แล้วเขาก็ลูบหลังปลอบ ดึงผมไปกอด ผมเงยหน้ามองเขา พยายามค้นหาอะไรบางอย่างที่ผมเองก็ไม่รู้ว่าคืออะไร ผมปล่อยให้เขาสัมผัสผม สายตาใคร่รู้ไล้เรื่อยไปตามส่วนต่าง ๆ ที่ปลายนิ้วมือแตะ แล้วก็หยุดลงที่ริมฝีปาก ใบหน้าโน้มเอียงลงมาใกล้ ใกล้เกินไปจนแทบไม่กล้าหายใจ จนผมเผลอหยุดหายใจเมื่อไร้ช่องว่างระหว่างเรา

ผมปล่อยใจเคลิ้มไปกับมันชั่ววินาทีหนึ่งก่อนจะดึงสติกลับมาได้และผลักเขาออก สีหน้างุนงงของเขาเกือบทำให้ผมใจอ่อน แต่มันก็แค่เกือบ ผมยกแขนขึ้นกันตัวเขาไว้ให้ออกห่างในตอนที่กล่าว “ฉันรู้สึกถึงมัน”

“นายรู้สึกยังไง” เขาถาม สายตาจดจ้องลึกลงมาค้นหาคำตอบอีกทาง

“ฉันรู้สึกว่ามันผิด” ผมตอบกลับ คุมเสียงตัวเองไม่ได้อีกแล้ว บ้าชะมัด

“แต่ฉันรู้สึกว่ามันถูกต้อง ทุกอย่างเลย อยู่กับนาย มันเป็นเรื่องที่ถูกต้องแล้ว” น้ำเสียงของเขาแน่วแน่ เปี่ยมไปด้วยความจริงจังที่สั่นไหวหัวใจผมได้ทั้งดวง ผมอยากจะตอบสนองความรู้สึกของเขา แต่ผมกลัว ผมไม่กล้า มันเสี่ยง การลักลอบมีสัมพันธ์กันมันเสี่ยงอันตรายถึงชีวิต แต่ถึงกระนั้นส่วนหนึ่งลึก ๆ ในใจก็ยังบอกว่านี่มันเป็นเรื่องที่คุ้มค่ามากพอจะเสี่ยง มันโง่เง่า แต่มันคุ้มค่า สุดท้ายแล้วผมก็ตัดสินใจเชื่อไปตามนั้น ด้วยส่วนสูงที่ต่างกันค่อนข้างมากทำให้ผมต้องจับไหล่เขาไว้เป็นที่ยึดเกาะในตอนที่ยืดตัวขึ้นให้ใบหน้าเราอยู่ในระดับที่ใกล้เคียงกัน ใกล้มากพอจะประกบริมฝีปากปิดกันแนบชิด รู้สึกถึงเขาที่พยายามบดเบียดมันให้แน่นขึ้น แขนของเขาที่โอบอยู่ตรงช่วงเอว ผมวางมือทาบหน้าอกของเขา รู้สึกถึงหัวใจที่กำลังเต้นระรัวเหมือนกันกับของผม และนั่นทำให้ผมเผลอยิ้มโดยไม่ตั้งใจ นี่เป็นการตัดสินใจที่ถูกต้องแล้วล่ะ เพราะตั้งแต่รู้ความมา ไม่มีครั้งไหนเลยที่ผมทำอะไรแล้วรู้สึกว่ามันใช่ มันคือสิ่งที่ควรทำได้มากเท่าครั้งนี้

ไม่มีอะไรจะถูกต้องมากไปกว่านี้ได้แล้วจริง ๆ  
ทำไมสิ่งที่ทำให้รู้สึกดีได้ขนาดนี้ถึงกลายเป็นเรื่องผิดพลาดไปได้นะ


End file.
